


It'll be alright if you just let me in

by Secretsofdreams



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretsofdreams/pseuds/Secretsofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shut up in a hotel room all alone, Ellie feels as if her life is falling apart. Alec thinks he can help her and will stand outside her door for as long as it takes. If only she'd let him in... contains non romantic relationship and a bit of swearing but nothing too graphic. Please review!</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Broadchurch or the characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Broadchurch or any of the characters.**

 

   Her heart felt like it was about to rip her apart from the inside; every muscle screamed in agony simply because she was so distraught.  
   What did she ever do to end up like this? Her husband was a child killer, her son didn’t want to live with her and the woman she’d loved more than her own sister now hated her guts and probably wouldn’t care if she jumped off the cliff. She was all alone when all she’d ever done was try to be a good person.  
   It had been a fortnight since Joe had confessed and Ellie still didn’t know what to do. Her and Fred had been staying at a hotel just outside of Broadchurch whilst Tom stayed with her sister. Money was tight though and if she didn’t make a decision about work and stable accommodation soon, she’d be homeless with no way to provide for Fred. Social Services would probably take him away; lord knows she had been a crap mother lately.  
 _Oh, pull yourself together Ellie!_ She thought harshly. _Carry on like this and you might as well give up on life altogether.  
_    She needed to stop moping; crying on the bedroom floor like she was doing wasn’t going to help sort things out. She needed to be strong Ellie again no matter how hard it was, for Fred’s sake at least.  
   Wiping the tears from her eyes, Ellie pulled herself up and began combing through the birds nest that was apparently her hair, trying to get a little composure. She would use the time she had alone wisely, she decided, and make a list of all her options, speak to her colleagues in the force to see if she could transfer and after that, go and see Tom. She would convince him to come back home with her and put what was left of her family back together.  
 _I’ll get Oliver to help. Tom practically worships him.  
_    The plan fully formed, Ellie was just about to leap into action when there came a loud banging on the door. She knew that knock.  
 _For Christ sake Alec, why can’t you leave me alone for five minutes? Bugger off, I’m busy!  
_    Tuning out the banging –something she was an expert at since having children –Ellie fetched her journal from her handbag and settled herself down at the dressing table. Mind prepared, she began to think about what she could do to get out of this mess.  
 _Right, all I have to do is concentrate for an hour or two-  
_    “Miller? Open the door will you, I know you’re in there.” This, she ignored. He would go away eventually.  
 _If I sell the house and buy a cheap flat, I’d have tons of money to spare. We wouldn’t even have to buy new furniture.  
_    “Miller, please! Open the bloody door.” Alec was still banging away, “I’ll knock it down if I have to, it’s your choice.”  
 _First I’ll have to see where I can transfer to and then sell the house as soon as everything’s set up._  
   Ellie scribbled away happily. Her mind was completely focussed and she couldn’t even feel the pain that had been ripping her apart only a moment ago. All that existed right now was her and this journal, not Joe or Beth or the annoying pillock banging on her door-  
   There was no banging. Ellie looked up in surprise to hear nothing but the sound of her own breathing. A victory smile broke out on her face –Alec had given up and left and now she could get on with what she was doing in peace.  
   “I’m still here, Miller.”  
   The sudden sound of his voice made her jump out of her skin and she had to clamp a hand over her mouth to stop herself from shrieking. However, nothing could prepare her for what she heard next, something that shocked her to the core.  
   “Ellie, please let me in...” No. No that was not fair.  
   Ellie screwed her eyes shut and breathed slowly. She was absolutely furious with him, no way did he get to call her that. They were meant to be in that forever professional relationship where they didn’t even acknowledge first names, first names were for friends and stuff. This was the man she would probably call Sir until she was six feet under, it was the only thing she had that was constant and stable and now he’d gone and blown it all to pieces.  
   Her temper rising, Ellie realized that she couldn’t ignore him and marched over to the door, throwing it open with such force that Alec jumped backwards.  
   “What do you want?!” She growled, “it better be important otherwise it’ll be your murder they’ll be investigating next.”  
   Alec raised an eyebrow and simply shoved past her, chucking a box of Cadbury’s at her as he went.  
   “You brought me chocolate? What the hell for?”  
   “They’re your favorite so don’t start” Alec pointed at her, taking a seat on the bed. Seeing it was no use she sat down next to him in a huff, taking the time to properly look at him because he was absolutely shit at taking care of himself and she was the one to nag him about it.  
   “You look like hell.” His face was pasty and the circles under his eyes were practically purple. She doubted he’d been sleeping or eating.  
   “When I want you to be my nurse, Miller, I’ll call you. Right now I just want to see how you are.”  
   Ellie shrugged, “I’m fine Sir. Will you go now?”  
   Her deadpanned tone didn’t fool him. “After what you’ve been through Miller, I doubt you’re fine.” His stare was hard, there was no point trying to fool him or else he’d never leave.  
   “Alright, fine. I feel like absolute crap, I hate my husband to bits and feel sick at the thought of him, I’m a shit mother and friend and right now I want those chocolates. Give me the bloody chocolates.”  
   He passed them to her quickly, watching sadly as she ripped into them before throwing two into her mouth at the same time, as if it was the only bit of pleasure she’d get in life.  
   “You’re not to blame.” Alec put a hand up before she could protest, “If you knew Joe had killed Danny then yes, you would be. But you didn’t and people are wrong to blame you for it. Beth isn’t in her right mind at the moment and she’s lashing out at the person closest to who she really wants to hurt.”  
   “God you’re so bloody judicious. Why do you have to tell me I’m wrong all the time?” She stared sadly at the chocolates, particularly at the caramel –Tom’s favorite.  
   “Because you are wrong, and because I don’t want to see you like this.”  
   Not really knowing what to say that, Ellie simply looked at him and hoped that he could see she was grateful. He’d always be there to boss her around and put her back in line no matter what mess she’d got herself into. There was no doubt he had a plan or two up his sleeve as well.  
   “Go on then, tell me what to do Sir.”  
   “Well you can quit eating those for a start,” he took the chocolates from her. “I’ve contacts in Devon who can give you a position. It’s not what you’re used to but it’ll pay the bills and keep your children in a home.”  
   “What about our home here? Do I sell it?” She was beginning to feel anxious. It seemed to be set in stone that she was about to leave Broadchurch forever, alone and without any guidance except her own. Strong Ellie was going to have to make an appearance very soon.  
   “Leave it for now; it’s doubtful anyone will buy it. Anyway I sorted a flat out for you, only small but enough for what you need. The rent is paid for this month which is enough time until we know what will happen.”  
   It astounded her how everything was all planned out. How had he managed all of this when all she’d done was put a few loads of washing in and bought the groceries?  
   “Miller…promise me you’ll take care alright? Things are only going to get tougher.”  
   Ellie nodded, finally feeling like she could get a hold of herself and move forward. They had a place to live and she could start a new job, it didn’t matter that it was in bloody Devon as long as they got out of Broadchurch.  
   “You too Sir. Don’t go putting yourself in hospital now will you?” Alec snorted, throwing the chocolates at her before getting up. He was halfway to the door before she remembered something.  
   “Oh, and Sir?”  
   “What now Miller?”  
   Ellie simply grinned and followed him out the door, shoving him into the hallway and making sure that she had the last word before she shut him out.  
   “I NEVER want to be your nurse.”

-

  **Hope you liked it! I wasn’t sure if Ellie left Broadchurch when she went to work in Devon so the flat part may be a bit AU. Anyway I hope I’ve got their characters and relationship correct and please do comment if you liked it or have any feedback, I really appreciate reviews.**

 


	2. announcement

Hi all, thank you so much for reading this! There's an event in April for the charity Random Acts and I'm going to be climbing 42ft and completing a high ropes course for endure4kindness which is the event Random Acts do. My goal is $1000 and I really need everyone's help.

To donate please go to https://www.crowdrise.com/endure4kindness2016/fundraiser/lucygreenwood


End file.
